halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dragonboy546/Covenant Rising
how is this Hi guys what do you think? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 00:34, August 2, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :At the moment, it's rather hard to read. There are a lot of run-on sentences, and order of events seems a bit difficult. For instance, the plot section seems to indicate the year as 2549 while the story section gives the year as 2550. This is further complicated by an immediate flashback to a scene taking place a decade earlier (2540). In addition, the story seems to have Admiral Cole alive in 2550, though he is missing and presumed dead as of April 18, 2543. While I could easily imagine another officer having the last name of Cole, there is nothing to indicate that is the case. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 03:50, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I got this from Microsoft and I ran it through Spelling and Grammar check and it said Everything checked out great. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 22:59, August 2, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :Strangely, when I ran the article on my version of Microsoft Word, it found a number of grammar and spelling errors. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 00:17, August 3, 2015 (UTC) I Ran it again and it still says Spelling and Grammar complete (Dragonboy546 (talk) 03:07, August 3, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :Very well. One timeline issue - the conversation between Cole and Tyson takes place in 2550, seven years after Cole died or disappeared ( ) - and is not canon friendly. Either distinguish Cole as someone who is not Preston Cole or change the name to fix the problem. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 05:06, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Does it matter its a fan series script dude you can do anything in a fan series (Dragonboy546 (talk) 14:43, August 3, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Spelling and Grammar Dude I checked it with my Microsoft and it says Spelling check complete, so I don't know what kind of Microsoft you guys are using but I trust mine more then I'd trust your Microsoft so take that grammar thing off now (Dragonboy546 (talk) 15:20, August 3, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :I've read a lot of novels and have written a couple crime novels on the site. I'm using Microsoft Word 2013. Otherwise, it's just experience that I can spot the errors. Like I said before, it is up to you whether or not you want to fix them. Not Canon Friendly died or deserted at Psi Serpentis on April 18, 2543, and therefore cannot be present when the article states he is. This can easily be solved by changing the admiral's name entirely, or distinguishing the admiral in question by giving him or her a different first name. Please make the appropriate changes within two weeks of this posting, or the article will be namespaced in accordance with site policy. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 00:36, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Guys there's no other Admiral I can think of that has had the most wins over the Covenant during the war and its a fan series Script, and I was looking for your opinion on it not for it to be bashed like crazy jezz. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 01:42, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :Only an administrator may remove the NCF template. Please do not remove it again. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 01:49, August 4, 2015 (UTC) QUIT PUTTING THAT NCF TEMPLATE ON IT ITS A FAN SERIES SCRIPT NOT A STORY AND QUIT BEING NITPICKY ALRIGHT (Dragonboy546 (talk) 01:59, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :By your own statements, you've read the rules. That includes Halo Fanon's Canon and NCF policies. Do not remove the template again. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 02:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Because Hood doesn't show up till Halo 2 and I don't know of any old dudes to play him and I don't know any other admirals besides Cole and Hood and I don't need the NCF on my stuff. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 02:09, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :Allow me to give you a hand finding a different flag officer: , , , , , , , , . If none of them suit your fancy, I'd advise you to make an original character. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 02:20, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Where the women Admirals at? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 02:27, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :Your best bet would be , but I'd recommend creating your own female admiral. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 02:42, August 4, 2015 (UTC) What do you guys have against me using Admiral Preston Cole we don't know if he was killed or not cause his ship and the Covenant Fleet were dusted, so in all points he survived also another thing take that not Canon Friendly Template off my script please. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 15:30, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Its a fan series script most Halo fan series or shorts I've seen are non-canon and no one complains about it so what's wrong with me wanting the Admiral that took down an entire Covenant Fleet, and you will remove that template cause I've done nothing wrong to deserve it on my script. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 23:38, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) You Did Everything Wrong}} I've done nothing wrong to deserve the non-canon friendly thing on my script that I put on here for opinions not to get bashed and picked apart one piece at a time. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 00:54, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :You have done nothing wrong, beyond the obvious fact you are not adhering to the policies that we have in place in order for user-created content to follow established Halo canon. Problems with canon are stated as fact; the only opinions expressed on this talk page are in terms of how to fix the clashes the page has with canon. Please refer to the advice given, and the NCF tag will be removed shortly thereafter. :Kind regards, : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 01:42, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Because its a script for a fan series called Halo: Lexington, and I've finished the Dialog with the two (Dragonboy546 (talk) 01:52, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546). THERE HAPPY NOW YOU DAMN NITPICKY MORONS (Dragonboy546 (talk) 02:09, August 5, 2015 (UTC)DRAGONBOY546) There happy now I fixed it (Dragonboy546 (talk) 02:52, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Dragon546) Re: Grammar and Spelling Now get rid of the poor grammar template and we'll be fine (Dragonboy546 (talk) 03:20, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :*Sighs* Look. I had to have the same template on my character article for about two months, so I fixed the grammer grammar and punctuation, and ahalosniper removed it. Regardless of whether your Microsoft Word can pick up mistakes and say it's okay, doesn't mean that there are more errors present. I recommend that you give your paper script a good proofreading or peer review. As far as that goes, neither I, nor anyone else will not remove the template until the grammar and punctuation's are fixed. Thats what the template is for anyway. Auguststorm1945 spotted errors, and there is no doubt that others will too, but lets refrain from starting an argument over grammar and spelling please. }}